


Basic

by MrProphet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Basic

The firing range was practically solid with particle beams. At the command to hold fire, the blasts cut out, the last few trailing out as a few over-enthusiastic recruits got carried away.

Drill Sergeant Coll walked along the line as the targets slid forward. "Let me tell you about a friend of mine," Coll began, his Concordian accent giving away his clone heritage. "The E-11 blaster rifle is the best friend any Stormtrooper will ever have, but it is like any friend; if you take it for granted, it will let you down sooner rather than later. The E-11 is the most accurate regular infantry weapon in the galaxy, but that does not mean squat if you can not shoot straight."

Coll pointed to a target that was riddled with hit markers. "Saturation fire was not the point of this exercise."

He pointed to another target that was hardly touched. "Suppressing fire was not the point of this exercise."

"The point of this exercise was rapid, precision fire." He glanced at another of the targets. "Not bad, Rhosh; fix your hat."

Stormtrooper training was supposed to be hard. Coll was determined to make it hell.


End file.
